Everyday life with Zuko, my new roommate
by Eralynn
Summary: Modern Zutara AU. Katara moves into her dream home. Everything seems perfect until she meets her roomate. At first glance, Zuko seemed to be a breathtaking creature. Oh. He is. He's cursed, trapped in the body of a two-hundred pound wolf. Isn't life fun?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or anything Mike and Bryan have ownership over. I, Eralynn, _do_ own rights to this story. Though it was first written by heflo, I have been given permission to finish it the way I think it should be completed. **

**Notes: For thouse of you who are familiar with this story up to now , all I did was recheck the typos before I posted it under my name. Heflo is still the original creator of this story's plot. I'm just the person that picked it up after chapter 4 when she dropped her stories so she could start living her life the way it was intended. If you don't like how it turns, then too bad. I'm just happy that she's finally coming out of her reclusive shell. Give her that much, if you're still ticked with her.**

**Now....**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I have the honor and pleasure to be able to present to you....**

**Everyday life with Zuko, my new roommate.**

* * *

It was a dreary day. It rained all morning. It rained all afternoon. It started storming heavily when I finally arrived at the house. When I arrived, I found that I was the only person interesting in buying the house. I wouldn't see why though. It was a beautiful home. For such a cheap price!

The man that showed me around showed me all it had to offer. Everything was amazing. The kitchen was wonderfully thought out, with ever available detail needed. No room was plain. Outside, the hose was stunning. Inside, it was spectacular. It would be wonderful if it was mine. I'd been looking for this house all my life. It was perfect, and it wasn't just a dream. I could afford it, and still have some money left over for a safety net.

After seeing the house over again, I made up my mind.

"Sir, I'm interested in paying full, up front."

With my mind's eye, I could already see what I'd do to furbish it. It was possible. How easy it could actually be attained.

The man smiled, eyes twinkling. He grinned, and I smiled back. We shared an understanding. He couldn't wait to move out. I couldn't wait to move in.

By the end of the week, the deal was done. The papers were signed, the money had been paid. I had the deed, and the man had left the same say I'd moved in. On Monday morning, Sokka and I were pulling in the driveway with my things. It wasn't much, but by that night, I could truly say I was on my own now. After making dinner, and watching the game on the television, my brother and I hugged each other, and I waved goodbye. He and his truck rolled away down the long drive way, leaving me grinning.

My nearest neighbor was several lots down. I had my privacy, and he had his. The land in between was so full of landscaping potential that I actually felt tears rise in my blue eyes.

I, Katara, owned my first house. I was finally on my own.

There was absolutely nothing I couldn't handle.

* * *

The same night, I was awoken to a howling so loud, that my ears rang painfully as I stumbled out of bed to flip on the light switch. I stubbed my foot. My expression twisted as I bit my lip, holding back a curse.

It continued. My foot throbbed and so did my ears. Following the noise, I looked for the indignant sound. It was loudest in the sun room. In fact, it seemed to be coming from _behind_ the large mirror that stretched over a good portion of wall.

I pressed my ear to it, hearing the howling increase in volume. I rapped on the window, bewildered and confused. It was hallow behind the mirror. Was this some sort of joke? Mr. Teiku hadn't shown this to me. Essentially, he'd never mentioned anything about nightly howling either. Weren't people supposed to mention something like that to a buyer before it was too late to get a hold of them?

When the noise grew even louder, I decided enough was enough. I needed to sleep, and darnit, I was going to get sleep.

My fingers felt along the edge of the thick mirror, and I found a small lever. Cautiously, I pulled it up. Latches behind the mirror unlocked. Once pulled back, I discovered the mirror was a door—a wide, unusual door. It was dark inside, and a stale smell can from inside. Before going in, I backtracked, bringing with me, a flashlight that I'd had since I was small.

It clicked, and a beam of feint light lit my way down the creaky stairs.

The howling stopped. My light shone on a swinging light. I pulled the string, and the room was illuminated. My eyes fell on the biggest cage I'd ever seen. Inside was equally the largest predator I've ever seen.

He was a huge beast, savagely beautiful. His large head lifted my way, and his eyes searched my face. I dropped my flashlight, seeing golden eyes that did _not _belong on anything but a truly intelligent animal. He was huge, twice the size of any captive wolf-dog I'd ever seen, much less heard about in any stories. His winter coat was thick, a pure black coat, perfectly solid.

Curiously, he cocked his head, ears pricking forward.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "I don't believe it." I whispered quietly.

The creature snorted, and rolled his eyes. Startled, I slowly sat down on the floor, and just stared. He rose to his feet, pacing the room sized cage, pausing every once in a while to glare at me. I was so fascinated, I almost forgot my problem. Somehow, I'd ended up being responsible for him. I was pretty sure the previous owner wouldn't have left him. But…really, this animal shouldn't be here, should he?

Something rumbled. I realized his food bowl was empty, and I flushed. Just what exactly did something this size eat? Before solving his growling stomach, I spoke aloud, asking the handsome wolf-dog as if I'd ask a person. "If I let you out, will I regret it?"

When he actually sat down and shrugged his shoulders, it didn't register to me what he'd done. I was so tired that I frowned. It never registered to me at the time that animal's didn't normally do that. "Let me rephrase that." I got to my feet, looking at the cage's lock. "If I let you out, will you hurt me?"

A haughty expression, if that's what it could be called, played over the wolf's features. He shook his head, slowly looking from the lock to me, as if wondering if my actions were to be trusted. I found the key on a key ring. Hesitantly, I slid the old key into the lock, turning it until it clicked.

What happened next surprised me.

The huge dog shoved open the cage the rest of the way and breezed past me, climbing up the stairs and out of my sight. I was left staring at an empty cage, eyes wild and the blood rushing from my face

_Thank you._

I'd actually heard a man's voice as the wolf had glanced at me.

That's when it all started. My life in this perfect house was to be shared with a grumpy, telepathic, two-hundred pound wolf hybrid named Zuko.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to ATLA. But....if you're not familar with the way things have been handled, then... Go back and read the bold at the top of chapter one. **

* * *

**A month later…**

_This is boring. _He huffed, resting his chin on his massive paws. _Can't you garden your stupid plants any faster?_

"I haven't gotten that far. I need to get all these weeds out before anything. Then the ground has to be tilled. _Then_ I'll have stupid plants. Get it straight, you overgrown angry boy."

_I'm not an angry boy. In case you aren't good with your hearing, I'm older than you, _girlie.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, offering him an indifferent glance. My hands nimbly pulled weeds, and I tossed them into the bucket. I was sweaty as the humid, summer's day reached midmorning. My clothes clung uncomfortably to my skin, my hair sticking to my neck as I tried to preen my garden-to- be. It was so hot. Getting to my feet, I headed for the porch, with Zuko on my heels.

He really was gigantic. A two-hundred pound wolf-dog was nothing to brush off. Once I got use to it, it was like I was sharing the house with an overgrown, fluffy, temperamental, man—ears and tail included. But unlike a human male, that thick black fur was calling me to sink my fingers in. I wanted to splay my hand over the muscle and to stroke his ears. I wanted so badly to see if his fur was as soft as it looked, that every time I got near him, I had to suppress the urge to just reach out. Because I'm positive he _would_ take offence to something like that.

My eyes softened at the fruitful trees. As my lips parted, I drew in a breath of clean, sweet air. It was so much different than the city that I'd moved from. Omashu just wasn't like this. Sure, millions of people lived there, and yeah, loads of people loved the nearness and the opportunity of the metropolis. But I wasn't one of those people. I'd always wanted a home in the country, especially after I'd seen the world outside of the South Pole. When I was twelve, I announced to my Dad and Sokka that I was going to have the biggest plot of land I could afford. And I'd gone and did just that. I was the proud owner of ten acres. Most of which—at least in the back portion, was filled with blossoming fruit trees of all kinds. Apple trees, cherry trees, lemon trees, fig trees…you name it, it was here.

All except for banana trees. Sadly, they didn't grow well in this part of the world.

Who over had built this home had seen to it that many trees survived. Unlike my neighbor, who only had ancient oaks and pecan trees in his yard, my northeastern plot of land had so many fruit trees it was unreal. They weren't just young saplings either. These fruit bearing trees had well settled roots, and the flower petals were falling, revealing the budding fruit that was beginning to swell.

What a beautiful sight it was. I sighed for the umpteenth time at how lucky I'd become. I had a beautiful home, with more than enough land and privacy. I had a great job that paid well.

_Does this mean you're done with weeding?_ Zuko asked, yawning.

"No."

I slid my shoes off at the welcome mat, and padded in through the kitchen. Pouring myself a big glass of water, I drained it, filling a large bowl for Zuko. I knew he was thirsty too, so I didn't bother asking. When I got back, I set his drink down on the porch, and got back to weeding. I attacked the poor weeds, thinking of the last month. The sound of lapping was soft, and Zuko shook himself before resettling in the grass.

After getting over the initial shock, I consider my adjustment to be fairly well. Or as well as a girl could do when she discovers she's living with a cursed man trapped inside a wolf's body. Did I mention that he's bound to the house too? According to him, he was stuck until the curse was broken. His confinements were the house and the property, but even so, it was still a prison for him.

After I'd found him snarfing down all my bread the night we met, I had to stop him and figure out what was going on.

I remember that night with vivid recollection. I turned out the light of the basement, flicking on my flashlight to find my way up the stairs. I was dazed, and somewhat out of it. When I arrived to the kitchen, the proof had jumped up, placing his front paws on my counter as he was eating all my bread. Somehow, he'd tugged the twisty tie off. No plastic had been shredded, and he was wolfing down the last of my bread. That was when I realized someone was talking. And once I added two and two, I'd headed straight for the fridge and pulled out a wine cooler. At first, I'd thought I completely lost it.

And then…I was okay with having lost it. I accepted it, not fighting the supposed insanity. So what if a talking animal—who was never and never would be a pet—was living with me?

He'd actually paused for a minute to make sure if I was okay as I pulled things out for his meal. Apparently, he'd expected a melt down from me. He hadn't gotten it. Instead, at four in the morning, he got six hamburger patties—minus the bread, unfortunately.

The initial choice he made was to get everything out in the open so it wouldn't arise again. He announced the situation and my options. Either get out of the house and leave like the last dozen or so people, or stay. With him. And coexist with him. In _his_ house.

But how can two persons own a house at the same time if they aren't in agreement? Um…Well, just because_ I_ have the rights and the papers, doesn't mean much to a two-hundred pound creature. Besides, he comes in handy. Zuko's curse had somehow manifested until he'd gotten partial control of the magic. Or…at least that's what I've been told.

After looking to see if there was any way I could get out of the house deal, I found to my horror that I was stuck. My bank had decided that I didn't have the resources or the insurance to file complaint. To them, there was nothing wrong.

Just how in the world should I start that conversation with the real estate agent? "Oh, I found out that there's a man trapped in a wolf's body living in the house. He's cursed to the house, you see. But the house it okay. It's worth more now that I had I fixed up. Let me give you a deal. We can trade back the house in present condition and the money I paid. I'll throw him in for free. So… is it a for sure deal?"

Yep, that wasn't going to work.

So…this was my life.

My name is Katara. I hale from the Southern Tribe, and was a part of the last group of natives to migrate out of the frozen, barren waste land my people could no longer thrive on. I grew up with my brother, Sokka, in Omashu. When the both of us had graduated high school, I was the only one to stay. Sokka went to Kyoshi, headed for the university with a full ride of scholarships. My father lives up in the Northern Atric, researching the unknown illness that took my mother away from us.

When I finished my schooling, I started working for the university. Eventually, I became a professor. A few years passed, and I had saved up enough of my money to move away from the crowded area. I moved to the outskirts of almost unknown city in the northwestern part of the Earth Kingdom. That part was of last month. I took up a job as the nearby collage's ligature teacher.

Weekday routine for me now was highlighted with nine major events. Wake up, feed me and Zuko, leave for school, teach classes, tutor, leave for home, feed hungry housemate and self, shower, fall asleep. One weekends, it was simpler. Wake up, breakfast, relax, tidy up, grade papers, work in garden, and coexist with Zuko.

I really should have known the deal for the house was too good to be true. The house was too perfect—that should have been the indicator that something was there to compensate for its wholeness. Oh, the house was perfect, aright. It was more than perfect. It had high ceilings. Deep rooms that my interior decorating skills had cried to the heavens for, and once I'd painted and cleaned up a bit... I had every room restored. Of course, my budget is practically nonexistent, but… it was worth it. I'll never regret investing in this home.

Something I noticed, was that the owner had left personal products. He must have just decided that he didn't need the supplies. I kept them there, sadly having need of the soap myself. I was still having to compensate having splurged on the house and the new furniture. Which was also one of the reasons I was starting a garden. I was tired of just the cheapest staples. I needed fresh food as soon as possible.

My personal favorite is the master bathroom and the kitchen. I swear, the bathroom was designed by God. The neutral, earth toned tiles reaches up from the open shower. A glass wall separates the vast shower from the rest of the bathroom, the door made from the same seamless glass. The walls, I repainted the same earthy green. Which is why I love the bathroom. It's such a contrast to the rest of the house, yet it still coordinates in harmony. The kitchen looked like a far away café, complete with stainless steel, deep, _deep_ red walls, and dark cherry wood cabinets. I'd had the air conditioner fixed—which _had_ drained my funds dry, but otherwise, everything was in order. The house was that of my best dreams.

It was just the included assists it came with. Zuko.

After I finished weeding, I carried the large bucket for the umpteenth time to the burn pile out back. Technically, I was pulling up chunks of grass, not weeds. But who actually remembered what the task was called?

Zuko voice his thoughts aloud for me to hear. _It would be easier if you got a wheelbarrow._

"Can't afford that right now. Maybe when I get my next paycheck, I'll think about it." I'd gotten so used to his commentary that it didn't annoy me anymore. Not much, if any.

I smiled to myself. I really was set for the while. I had the house, I wasn't in dept, and I was living comfortably. I looked over to Zuko, who was lying on the lush carpet of grass, watching me. "Would it be too much to ask for some help?" I sweetly fluttered my eyelashes.

_Yes, it would be._

An idea flashed through my mind. "Even if I threatened to give you nothing but rotten cabbage for a week?"

That made his narrow his eyes, and he gave me a furious, but cautious look. _You wouldn't._

I was the one who cooked meals and kept him fed, wasn't I? He should know the answer. "Think again, Zuko. I can and I will. I'm not asking for a lot."

He made a groaning noise as he rolled his eyes and picked himself up. Turning to face the house, he looking over his shoulder and gave me a look full of malice. Sarcasm laced his voice as his gold eyes flashed in annoyance. _What does the _lady _want?_

"Oh. Nothing much. I just wanted to know if there's any way you could use your abilities to help me tend the land any faster."

_There isn't._

"Why not?" I teased the poor guy, full of lightheartedness. Working outside on my day off had lifted me until a grin was playing on my lips. "You act all high and mighty. I thought you told me you could do anything you wanted to. What happened to the arrogance I've gotten so used to? The high and mighty prince attitude! Where'd it go?"

Just because I was in good spirits didn't mean my housemate was. He growled, going into the house, head held high. _Just because I say something doesn't mean I'm capable of it._ His black pelt disappeared, but his voice was just as strong. _Don't wake me up. _

"Fine! I guess I have to do all this work on my own." I shook my head, laughing, and looked to the yard. There was so much to do! At the rate I was going, my progress of one day a week still wasn't going to dent anything. And I really didn't have the money to hire anyone…

Today was the first since I moved in that Zuko's foul, gloomy mood hadn't affected me. He was a grump, through and through. He didn't expect much from me other than food and occasional company. Which was good. I really didn't expect that much from him either.

Something I'd learned to expect was that I shouldn't expect the usual.

I worked at the surprisingly unknown collage, which had an amazing campus and even more amazingly unknown courses. As a teacher and tutor, after regular school hours, the facilities were still open to me, so I used the work out gym to my full advantage.

One day, I'd come home, collapsed in my bed, fully dressed—with a car load of papers to grade before I left for work the next morning. There hadn't been the strength to even grade the papers I needed to. I slept the whole night without hearing a thing. It had been a terrible day, putting it in a very understated manner. God, I still do my best not to remember the horrors of what happened that day. All I would say to Zuko is that I was about to start sobbing it I didn't get down-time.

When I woke up late the following morning, I found that the papers were graded, my house had been tidied, and breakfast had been made. Apparently, that was Zuko's doing. Those magic abilities, perhaps? I still don't know how he did it. He won't tell me.

I fetched a sketch pad, glancing up to find Zuko in the couch. Like he'd said, he was sleeping, stretched out over the furniture, breathing deeply. Despite his attitude, he was a beautiful animal. I could watch him for the longest time—only to get questioned once I was caught.

I tore my eyes away, wondering what type of man could get cursed to such a magnificent form. If this is what he looked like now, then what exactly had he looked like as a human? I cast away this useless thought, knowing the answer would blow my mind had I the energy to really analyze that question.

Softly, the pencil I'd chosen glided over the paper. I used a ruler to straighten out the lines, and soon, I had a good sketch of my plans.

_Could you be any louder? _Irritated, he opened one golden eye to glare at me.

"Sorry." I tore the paper off the pad, and picked up the phone. Dialing a number, I apologetically explained. "Not all of us have loads of time to do absolutely nothing with, Zuko. I have to go back to school tomorrow. And grading papers for over a hundred students doesn't really contribute to any house work."

_Why don't you just ask for help?_ He closed his eyes again, exhaling.

"I did. _You._ I don't know of anyone else that would help me."

Zuko yawned. _What about that brother of yours? _

"Sokka only came up to visit. He lives in Kyoshi." As the phone line connected I shook off the rest of my reply as a familiar voice asked, "Hello?"

"Aang! How are you?" I asked. In a slur of relaxed motion, I rushed to the sketch pad, and started doodling. It was just like old times. My handwriting was scribbled as I jotted down notes on the rough planning of my yard.

_Who is that?_ Zuko inquired. His hearing was exceptional, I swear. Even for a wolf-dog, he could hear things from one end of the property to the next. A phone call would be nothing for him, should he ever choose to listen in as he was doing right now. I shook my head, hoping he got the meaning. Everything Aang said, Zuko would hear. Though it made me feel bad, the phone had a cord, and going outside to escape listening ears wasn't an option.

Aang laughed, cheerful as always. "Great, actually! Man, it's been forever, hasn't it?"

Yeah, it really had been. Aang was one of my best friends during collage. It had been absolute chance that we'd ever met. It had been in the library. The newer librarian was having problems locating a book, and I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I'd cut in, relieving the stressed out woman and leading the tattooed boy to the right place. Heck, I'd even known the shelf the book would be on, if that says any of how much I frequented the building.

After we'd talked for a few minutes, it turned out we knew some of the same people. It had been nice meeting him like that. He left, and sometime a few weeks later, I showed up to find him in the same predicament.

We've been friends ever since.

Me and my friend chatted about generic stuff for a few minutes, and I brushed off Zuko's persistence. Angered, he started growling, and demanded to know who I was talking to and what some of the subjects were. And I was trying not to lose it with him for interrupting the conversation.

Aang swallowed, curiously asking. "Katara, since when did you get a giant dog?"

Trust Aang to know what exactly was over here. "Oh, since I moved in."

_I'm no one's possession. Yours especially. Now, _Zuko rumbled. _Answer my question, woman._

That did it. I was sick of the attitude. I dealt with this with the teenagers I taught every day. I was sick of leaving one place, getting nothing but adolescence attitude, then coming back home to get grumpy, adult male attitude. My foot went down on the matter. "No." I replied to Zuko, my eyes narrowing as I held his gaze. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"It's alright if you don't want to, Katara. I was just curious." Aang sounded hurt, but pushed that aside. "Hey, I have an idea. Do you have any plans for next weekend?"

No, I didn't. Other than fix up the yard. And since Aang was asking…

A smile played at my lips. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just want to know if there was anything we could do together."

Yes! _YES! _I actually looked up to the ceiling and mouthed thanks to God. Maybe this was a sign that better things were coming.

"Actually," I brought up the subject. "There is something we can do. And…I'm wondering if there's anyone else you know that would like to give a helping hand."

_No. No one's coming over. _Zuko bared his teeth at me. He advanced, and I glared right back. _Forget it. He's not coming over._

"I'm sorry. Give me a minute, Aang. Please don't hang up." I pressed the phone against my stomach to muffle anything that was said between me and Zuko. Or rather, just me talking to Zuko. It seemed that Zuko had selective telepathy. If he wanted you to hear him, then that's what you heard. If he didn't feel like talking, there was nothing heard from him. To anyone.

We argued.

Even with Zuko at eyelevel with me, I wasn't intimidated. Okay, so maybe a little. Or a lot—but still! I don't remember a single time in my life where I'd ever defended myself verbally with such an intimidating creature. And I'm pretty sure no one else could have claimant to this feat either. "I have friends, Zuko. Just because you like your privacy doesn't mean you can control my social life."

Zuko's piercing eyes were unblinking. After I stared back, I realized something. I had just as much say as he did. I had my own life, and no one could rule it.

_Why should you invite people over? So they can mess up the house? So they can eat us out? Tell me why and maybe I'll consider—_

"No. It's final, Zuko. Either you straighten out your perception that you have total control, or you can just go sleep in your cage tonight."

I held up the phone, and the smuggest smile whispered over my lips. Stunned, Zuko stared at me, as if the fact that anyone standing up to him had never been done.

"So, Aang…" I turned to look out the window, giving Zuko full view of my back. It had to be the biggest insult I could give him.

Aang and I made arrangements, and I hung up the phone. I stared out the window, and closed my eyes, leaning against the cool glass.

_I still don't like the idea of having people over._ He was silent except for his response.

"I never asked if you liked it, Zuko. Besides, you want nothing to do with my stupid garden, right? Then you can just stay inside the house. Why don't you stay in the bedroom? No one will bother you in there."

_Can't. Smells too much like you._

That was uncalled for. My cheeks flushed, and I was hurt. Of everything Zuko had ever said, that one seemed to hit me the hardest. "What I nice way of telling me I stink. I'll make sure to scrub harder when I get in the shower, if that helps any."

_No. _The sound of his claws against the floor grew louder. _I didn't mean it like that. _I looked up as he moved closer. To show me, he gently thrust his nose against my skin and he breathed in deeply. _See? You don't smell bad. _His nose was moist against my skin and his muzzle soft.

"But I don't smell all that good right now either." Boldly, my hand reached for his face. For a minute, I forgot he was cursed, and I cupped his face closer. "You can't tell me you don't smell the sweat."

_Of course I smell your sweat. But you don't stink like you think you do._

"Oh. I guess that's better." I weakly laughed. Looking at the reflection in the glass instead of through it, I realized how intimate this felt. Zuko had never come this close to me before, much less willingly touch me.

Maybe this was God's way of telling me the guy was finally lightening up…?

_But it wouldn't hurt if you washed up._

So much for hoping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Like everyone else, I don't own ATLA. Why? Because it belongs to Mike and Byran. That's why.**

A devastating thunderstorm passed through the day after I'd talked to Aang. Having been in the collage workout room when it struck, I waited it out by candle light with the other unfortunate people to be stuck inside with me.

You see, the entire campus was up to date. This collage was the original prototype for the future standard. Its technology was state of the art, and everything was run by computer. Teaching, in some cases, was completely done on computer. Which thankfully wasn't my case. I may be the youngest teacher on campus, being only twenty four, but at least I wasn't the_ only_ teacher who still did the hands on teaching. Besides, tutoring, at least, was still done the old fashioned way.

That storm had damaged not only fences and power lines. It had taken down trees, and lifted shingles off of house. The school had been spared with everything but the power outage. And because the power had failed, and the backup generator hadn't kicked on, me and eight other people had been trapped inside the workout room. Stupid electronic doors.

So we'd sat in the dark, huddling around a flickering scented candle, and I'd personally gotten to know some of my students. For once in my life, I was glad to have known somebody that smoked. Bryce always had matches on him, and by chance, someone had just come from a candle store with a purchase. Sadly, the guy that had bought the candle for his girlfriend had grudgingly contributed her gift so that we could see what was going on. Six hours went by until the power came back on and we could ride up the elevator to ground level. Stupid, stairless workout room. Once we realized we were stuck, we groaned.

Thankfully, Eva had brought her purse instead of leaving it in the locker rooms. She pulled out a deck of cards and soon, all of us were having a good time despite the situation.

Except for Paul. His candle melted into a lump, and his girlfriend most probably would have been insulted to receive it. He'd gotten another one to replace the spicy orange present. I think.

That week passed swiftly after that, and repairs were started. Saturday eventually came, and I was shocked when Zuko suggested we take a jog together. Which I had totally been up for. We jogged for a while, only stopping because it had gotten too dark for me to see. That had probably been the first time Zuko had been remotely likeable. He hadn't said anything negative, and he'd even been pleasant conversation.

My property had been lucky, having only a few downed trees, and fallen limbs. Thankfully, only two of them had been near the house. Otherwise, one might have gone through. The nearest one had fallen thirty feet away, which had thankfully, fallen away from the house. I can't believe I actually got everything cleared before the weekend ended. By myself, I know for sure I wouldn't have been able to do all the work.

My next Sunday off, the following day, I was caught totally unprepared. Hey, I was expecting just a handful of people to show up to help me out. What happened was this:

"Hey, Ms. Katara!" A rough voice laughed. I opened the door, recognizing it to be that of a teddy bear like student of mine nicknamed Pip Squeak. I smiled, opening my door-

-and I could only return the greeting with a small hello. A chorus of voices filled my porch. Several trucks in different stages of ownership were parked near my modest little Kia. I was stunned. Over fifteen people—my students plus Aang—were grinning.

Bryce, Brent, Eva, and Jay—all of which had been trapped inside the upscale workout room with me when the electricity had gone out in the town, were here. We shared a smile, and they shook their heads in remembrance as The Duke—someone else that had been with us—climbed up the stairs of my porch.

Geez, you'd think we'd known one another for more than just a semester, the way we got along now, when all we'd done was calm down two panicking people and wait out a power outage. (The Duke was one of them.) And we'd talked to pass the time as we'd played cards. Once the lights went on, and they'd gotten to see who I was they'd been shocked.

They hadn't connected my first name and my last name. Or my voice to my name or my appearance, for whatever reason. (Did I really look that different with my hair pulled back differently?)

Anyway, most of the people that showed up were boys, wearing old work clothes, ready to get to work. Turning to Aang, I heard Zuko scoot almost inaudibly back away from the door entrance of the house, slinking into the shadows to watch. I let it go, swallowing.

My first reaction was to whistle. Just how had Aang gotten them to willingly come on a great day to sleep in? After discussing this with Aang, it came to my attention that Zuko's mumbles still filled my head even as Aang organized groups.

_This is more than just a couple of people. Did counting change since I was human?_ I could hear the irritation, which must be accompanied with a show of teeth. But I wasn't sure, since I couldn't see him, much less locate which part of the house he was in.

"Aang, how exactly…?" I hugged him back, pausing to rub at a stain in his shirt. I wasn't sure, but it looked to be old. Probably from a pizza splatter that never got cleaned up. Not properly, since this was Aang that was wearing the shirt.

He motioned back at the kids. "Easy. Katara, all I had to do was mention how you needed help."

Everyone's grin got bigger. All but mine. My eyes narrowed, and my jaw dropped. "You can't be serious. Aang, it was that easy?"

His gray eyes twinkled. "I seem to recall overhearing what they'd do for you, Katara. Remember how collage boys are? I used to be one, so I know how to work with them." This seemed to be an inside joke that only my male students understood. Because I surely didn't. The girls rolled their eyes, and I shared a knowing look.

Hey, just because I was their teacher didn't mean much. I was only twenty-four. Jay and her sister were older than me. (They were my favorite students.) Both of them were here, green eyes curiously looking around my home, and talked with each other about the decoration. Out of good manners, they stayed to the front part of the house as they looked around. Someone called from the porch, and suddenly, the kitchen was empty except for me and the girls. Excitedly, they looked around, now having enough breathing room to do so.

"Katara, how did you get this place?" Eva asked, disbelief in her big eyes. "It's…perfect! How did you afford it? Oh, wow."

Outside of class, I insisted they call me by my first name. Unless there were other staff members around, I didn't object to informalities. I pulled up a chair as people awaited orders, glancing around as they straggled back into the house. It didn't take a blind person to realize that all of them had wondered how I lived. Apparently, it was more than they expected. "It's funny you ask. Eva, I can honestly say it was by pure luck. That and it seemed the previous owner couldn't wait to head east."

_I'll say. Wonder why though. Must be because of the added benefits. _Zuko spoke up from somewhere in the house, a smirk in his voice. _Make sure no one comes to the back part. I'll tear them up into little pieces if they come to close._

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, and sighed. He wouldn't do it. Zuko was only kidding—

A breathy sound entered my mind, as if someone were giving into sexual pleasure. _Mmmmm_….. _What tasty snacks unsuspecting collage kids make…_

Startled, I looked up. He wouldn't. Would he? Half believing him, though completely unsure, I got everyone out of the house. There was no way I was going to be the one to contact family members. What the heck was I going to tell them? "Oh, I'm sorry. My housemate wasn't feeling to social. He...sorta…kinda ate them because they tried to pet him. He's not a cannibal though. Um…err… That sounded bad. Let me start over. Oh, did I mention my housemate's a two-hundred pound man trapped in a wolf's body?"

Like my previous experience with having to include Zuko with people, that was a definite _no_. No one, student, friend, or real estate agent, would possibly understand. For Zuko's sake—as well as my own—life was just easier not explaining Zuko to people.

But besides that, I committed this moment to memory. My friends and my students were taking time out of their day to help me with my land. Most everyone had coordinated their outfits to school colors, not realizing this at all until I mentioned it, varying in different shades of green.

Now that everyone was outside, I relaxed a bit. It was a cool day, cloudy, and just right. A slight breeze lazily came around, settling over in a steady consistency. Asking Aang to speak for me, I told him what I needed done. His voice enthusiastically carried, and a part of me settled in relief as I counted everyone off.

Then someone mentioned payment. "Fine, then." I faced the volunteers. Something was off that I didn't seem to get. "How many of you are here because you think you'll be paid? Ah, see, Aang, that's where you're wrong. I'm_ really _sorry, but I can't pay any of you."

Somehow, we worked out an agreement. The one that mentioned this received glares from the others. _Idiot,_ they seemed to all think. Later, I found out that they'd all volunteered willingly, knowing they probably wouldn't be paid. But in seeing that…

In return for every hour they worked here, that would rack them up an extra free point on a quiz grade,_ and_ next Friday off. (Though I wasn't really sure if the first one was legal or not, I _would_ make it happen.) That deal made both sides happy, with only minimum complaints.

Then we realized we needed equipment. None of which I had on hand or even in the back shed.

_I told you this wasn't a good idea. _Zuko sounded bristled. _Stupid, certainly you realize that every one of those boys is expecting… And—Good Agni, woman! Are you blind? Pull your shirt up! You're giving them the wrong idea._

I ignored him as I realized what he meant. A smile tugged at my lips, and I went to the kitchen to grab my plans. Purposely, I did not fix my clothes, catching a glimpse of glowing yellow eyes from down the hall way. He backed up until I couldn't see him, though I had a feeling he still had everyone in view. Wouldn't have surprised me if he did, in all honesty. That was just Zuko for you.

I jogged back outside, and closed the door.

In the next ten minutes, groups spilt up and worked together as a team.

Seeing my neighbor in the distance with his livestock, Aang notified me we were all headed in that general direction. He said something about having seen heavy duty machinery on his way to my place that could help everyone clean up my yard. I agreed, and all of us went. Several miles down the road and several trucks piled with people later, we reached my neighbor's land.

Rightfully, I was voted as spokesperson, even though I was terrified that I might get shot for trespassing. Which was kinda sad. I lived with a man eating creature, and I was scared of a little bullet. That didn't cross my mind until much later, when time had passed.

Wandering, I was fortunate to have found him close to his barn. The neighbor, whom I met, was friendly. I didn't have to worry about getting shot. Thank God.

Having gotten my neighbor's permission to use his tiller, John Deere tractor, and many other landscaping tools, I guess I can admit that that was the beginning of our friendship too. His name was Haru. He was tall, and well built. His hair was unusually long for a man, tied back with a hair tie. The way his eyes had sparkled, I'd blushed. (Haru was handsome. _Very _handsome._ And_ single. That detail had remained ringing in my mind.) He was nice, and even offered to help. Politely, I declined, but thanked him again. He shrugged it off, saying he'd always be here if I needed help. We parted, and my rowdy bunch of students carefully shared the equipment, promising him they'd be sure to put everything back.

Man, I loved living in the country. Haru, my closet neighbor, owned hundreds of acres. His ranch—yes, he owned a ranch—was thriving. (Which I'd benefit from in time. When winter ended, I'd find my fridge so full of regular freebies from Haru, that I would eventually start bringing them to school to give away.)

In the brief encounter I had with him in the privacy of his home, he'd told me of an upcoming deal that he was interested in that had him nervous. He'd just blurted it out once I'd said Good morning. Anyway, how the deal was set up, was such in a way that he would lose quite a bit if he wasn't lucky, but gain double of whatever he put in. It was so worrying him, that he'd asked my opinion before I'd even asked his permission to use his things.

Before Bryce came in to inform us everything was loaded, we'd talked about that for a few minutes. (Bryce was a punk student of mine with a wicked sense of humor.) It seemed to be a promising deal, so I suggested that he do whatever felt right. He nodded, and I smiled as he watched us roll down the road to my place with everything loaded in the truck beds and we jogged after the vehicles.

Upon arrival, Aang's group went to clearing out dead foliage, grinding up stumps, and clearing the fallen trees. They went to work, following Haru's instructions to the dot. Brent—a boy with a boyish grin and bright eyes—and his group went to work tilling the sections for new plants. I would glance up every once in a while, and just watch as their teamwork would start good natured bantering and rough housing.

And my group was planting seeds, watering, and trimming up some of where the trees had jagged limbs. We all put our heads together, and figured out how to transplant the blackberry bushes while the other guys did other various tasks. Once at a reasonable point, the groups combined for a half hour as thick working gloves were passed around. Eventually, the bushes were relocated to a shadier place, and only minor scratches were received.

When the clouds cleared, and the sun beat down unmercifully in August heat, the guys started to remove shirts. Sweat dripped from everyone as we tossed around towels to mop our brows.

For a few minutes, we—me, Eva, and Jay—admired the lean, toned bodies of healthy boys on the edge of manhood. Some even showed off, flexing. The three of us giggled, blushing out of merriment and appreciation at the good natured flirting.

Zuko fussed at me for slacking on the job, appearing momentary on the porch. His eyes were hard, and I had actually gotten enough practice at interrupting his body langue to read his agitation. But at what, I wasn't exactly sure. Why was he concerned if we had a little fun out here? It wasn't like we were doing anything unproductive, so why was he so wound up?

He melted back into the shadows, dispersing back into the bowels of the house. A little while later, and we'd stopped to take a quick break, I decided to check up on him. When no one was watching, I stepped up back into the house, concerned.

I found Zuko in the den, lying on the rug. Except for the rising and falling of his chest, he could have been mistaken for a sleeping statue. Getting to my knees, I watched him. He ignored me, intentionally showing how angry he was at me. It was either that or he really was asleep. I sincerely hoped it was the latter.

I felt terrible, all of a sudden. It was my fault he was having to hide away back here. It wasn't reasonable that he was having to spend his day like this.

"It's only for another hour or two. They'll be gone before dinner, I promise." I sighed softly. I was waiting for him to snap at me for getting so close to him, but it didn't come. He really must be sleeping then. I just knew the chewing out was going to come later when everyone else was gone and he'd woken from his nap. I stayed there for a minute, my eyes roaming over his large body. Even weeks after I'd moved in, I couldn't get used to how unusually attracted I was to him. At first, back in the first few days, I'd been ashamed and sickened with myself, because he wasn't even human! But…. Yet I found myself wanting to be close to him, and to sink my fingers into his incredibly soft looking fur.

He didn't acknowledge me, so I did the unthinkable. I placed a kiss on his head. Against my face, his head was soft, and part of my urge to touch him eased.

Lingering, I slowly leaned back, only to find gold eyes watching me.

Mortified, I jumped to my feet, and fled the room. The door slammed behind me, and I momentarily held a hand over my eyes to hide my embarrassment from any curious eyes. No one noticed me. I willed myself to calm, and I walked back with everyone to finish up. My ears were red for hours after that.

Along with the help, we accomplished more than I ever would have gotten on my own. The guys were whooping as they raced to haul dead tree limbs, racing each other to the burn pile. Even Aang was smiling, starting up a bout of 99 bottles of bear on the wall. It didn't last. At 70 something, Eva—everyone's grateful for her interruption—had called everyone in for iced tea.

The day ended much too quickly, and soon, I was waving the caravan goodbye. Before heading home, they assured me they would return the equipment and thank Haru again for me.

While driving away, Aang honked the horn, and took down the dusty driveway, leaving me alone with Zuko.

Whom I'd embarrassed myself royally in front of. I'd just made everything in between us awkward, hadn't it?

Man, was I a fool.

If nothing, the progress was more than a single person could have completed in a day. Fresh flowers had been planted. The grass had been cut, and the land for the vegetable garden tilled. Seeds had been planted. Every fallen limb and fallen tree had been cleared, taken to the far corner of my plot of land to be burned. Stumps had been removed. Blooming bushes had been transplanted. Progress was obvious, and my gratitude abundant.

So I climbed the stairs to my porch, and let myself in. I was covered in dirt, grass strains, sweat, and more dirt. I was more than ready for my shower. I kicked my shoes off in the utility room, and shucked my clothes off to my underwear, tossing the clothes into the hamper.

Since it was already past the line, why not pretend there wasn't any awkwardness? I mean, really, what was my embarrassment to anyone else but me? Zuko wouldn't care. He probably had lost any respect for me by my earlier crossing the personal boundary. All it had been was a kiss, but I felt so badly for mishandling the borderline.

I was suddenly thankful that the house wasn't a two story home. Besides being a lot to look after, it would be amazingly empty for just me and my housemate. The downfall was that Zuko would be able to see what I was about to do if he so happened to be at the right place at the right time.

In only my underwear, I made my way for my shower, passing by the den without a glance. Silent, the house was dark and still, the sun having descended just breaths ago. Reaching for matches that were kept in the bathroom cabinets, I lit some candles, placing them around the bathroom in clusters.

The soft glow cheered me up a little, and I closed my eyes to just draw in a reassuring breath. I needed to calm down or I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. I had classes to teach tomorrow. My students didn't need me flustered and agitated just because I was mad at myself for a stupid mistake of mine. Some other coworkers would understand a bad day, but I wasn't ready to show them that I was riled up and unsettled in any way this early in my job. There wasn't much slack for new teachers anymore. One either had their act together or they didn't. _Especially _a young literature professor majoring in old world specialties that was fresh out of one of the country's most prestigious universities like myself.

Peacefully, water filled the shower, and I stepped in, letting the spray hit my body. I flicked open the shampoo bottle, and started cleansing myself. I washed up, ridding the day's toiling away until the last of the dirt was down the drain.

I studied my reflection in the fogged up mirror, sighing in disappointment at my features. I wasn't really attractive, was I? My eyes were pure blue, and my skin was thankfully cleared of acne that had plagued my teenage years. That was at least a small comfort. I had once been an example of misery thanks to genetic acne. It had only been right after high school that it had been manageable, and finally disappearing all together after I started studying for my college degree.

As of today's date, I've only dated one guy in my life. He had been a real jerk, too. Jet had only dated me out of pity, as I later found out, and for the fact that my brother was his school's rival captain in basketball. Since then, no guys seemed to like me. And I was already at the reasonable age to start considering a family, if I really wanted to be honest. But…right now, I couldn't imagine what guys would want me. I just wasn't girlfriend material with the drought I'd had since high school.

I'd grown my hair long after high school. For me, it was more than just a symbolic statement. It was my crown and glory. It was my tribute to my mother's beautiful hair. Gently, my wide toothed comb was guided through tangles with my steady hands, and I snagged out several strands of hair. They were disposed of in the waste bin under the sink, and I placed the comb on the bathroom counter. Glancing up one last time, I tried to offer the reflection a small, comforting smile. My reflection returned the same disappointed look I'd given it, echoing my features precisely.

I wrapped a towel around me, opening the door. Turning around, I leaned down to picked up my underwear and wet wash cloth. I straightened up, the towel having slipped. Adjusting it, it started to step out the door-

-only to find golden eyes looking at me. Golden eyes which belonged not to a wolf, but to a _man_. A very naked, sinfully beautiful man.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Like standard procedure calls for... *sigh***

* * *

Seconds ticked by. I was too stunned to do much more than stare.

As my eyes analyzed, gold orbs hungrily gazed back. His muscles made my eyes snap open, and I clutched the towel closer to me involuntarily. I scrambled backward. He took a step forward, and I took one back-

-falling to the floor.

All I could do was watch as he looked down at me, eyes expressing concern.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever looked at. He had strong broad shoulders that tapered down into a lean narrow waist. His black hair was long, the ends of it falling over his shoulder a few inches. The amulet hung around his neck was a large dark stone, smooth and circular in shape, strung on a simple black leather cord.

My eyes darkened, taking in everything before me. Intricate markings and symbols ran indolently along his rippling washboard abs, gleaming metallic. And—

I forced my eyes to go no further. But as I looked up, I finally realized something else.

The air was supercharged with the most sensual smell I'd ever come across. A small noise escaped my lips as I shivered. My heart was pounding, and I couldn't breathe right. Something about the man was enthralling me, trapping me in his spell.

A moment passed. Slowly, ever so painfully, my heart thudded against my ribs. My mind cease to coherent thought. All I could think of was the man standing in the door way.

Every one of my sense sizzled into existence for this man. Nothing mattered to my senses but him. I didn't register the water dripping from my hair, or the sound of the air vents buzzing alive or the chill that raced down my skin in response.

How quiet it was as the man finally made a move, disturbing the spell over me. Pulses of sensation scorched me. Nothing made sense. The colors in my vision blurred, split, and finally resettled. I blinked furiously as I heard noises—pitches of sound that shouldn't have been heard by human ears— that grated against my ears, then eased into nonexistence. Just in seconds, the smell of no explainable words made me quiver in delight, and emotions crested in a way I couldn't describe.

How strange the towel felt against my skin. How weird the air tasted, different tastes combined, mingled.

Nothing made sense to me then. Everything had changed.

Something moved in the corners of my mind and I froze. Nothing was making sense, yet...

It was starting to make absolute sense to me. Everything—and I didn't comprehend why my perspective was separating the contridictions from one another. It was too complicated for me to understand, but…simple.

All I knew what that everything had changed.

It was if my mind was touching something it had never touched before. A notion of what should have seemed painful was in fact only a tingling irritation as I grew accustomed. What was going on? Strange, but the thing was…this felt right.

Swallowing, I internally writhed as the sensations clouded my mind, flooding me. It was over whelming. No words were processed in my thoughts. Only sensations and accompany emotions.

My eyes locked with the male standing above me. He was strong, powerful—an alpha in every sense. He carried his frame well, still and analytically meeting my wary eyes. He drew closer, crouching until he was face to face with me. Full lips smirked, and his hand reached out slowly, cupping my face. Sharply, a hissing breath rushed into my deprived lungs. His touch was extremely warm. I couldn't express anything if I'd wanted to as his tremendous pull drew me. Instantly. And hard.

Leaning in, his gold eyes flickered up to my eyes and then to my lips. Desire shot through me, and I pulled it together, gathering it as our lips met, and sent it back just as strongly. His eyes flashed, and for a second, I was sure he'd felt it too. But..how was that possible?

Hungrily, I moaned as tingles raced over me. I couldn't think as this fallen angel possessively took hold of my mouth. My eyes closed, my hands were touching him, stroking the glorious muscles of his torso, dipping to pause over his lean abdominals. His hands were on my shoulders, clenched as if in self denial.

I pulled him closer, and he panted, obviously holding back. Which I didn't like at all. If I wasn't holding back, then neither should he.

My fingers brushed over where the metallic marking were and suddenly, my eyes shot open. A sharp tug had entered my mind, and I became aware of him more. Pausing to look down, a furious blush spread over my cheeks like fire. I hadn't meant to look, but…

I glanced back up to the markings, and was surprised to see them glowing a feint silver, shimmering in an unrhythmic pulse.

Shadows of warm tendrils wrapped in my mind, anchoring me to it. Or more precisely, _him._ I was aware of not only my emotions, but his, too. His were primitive, almost predator like. Almost like a…

Exactly like a wolf's.

The only one I knew in person was….

My God. I could feel his curiosity, monitoring my reaction. I was confused, angry, and hurt, but I couldn't do anything but feel as he received this. I felt…I didn't know. Was this normal to know you _should _feel overwhelming intrusion, when in reality, all I felt was…

I didn't know.

I honestly didn't know.

In understanding, he kissed me again. Gentler this time. Slower. More intimate than just a moment ago. This time, he poured peace into me. He wanted me to accept this. He wanted me to be okay with our decision. He wanted me to accept him. He wanted more than just my acceptance. He wanted my time, my effort, and my willingness. He wanted…_me._

I couldn't move, momentarily unresponsive as he tried for entrance, licking my lip. He nibbled. I responded. Helplessly, I realized that this was his doing inside of me. Physical movement paused, and my eyes fluttered as he showed me through his eyes what he'd seen.

At that moment, I accepted that this was more than just physical. Accepted that our minds touched, and his essence brushed mine, leaving its mark. Mine did the same, and equally joined, we tightened hold to the other.

My vision was split, the dominate section blurring out the lesser. Muted colors. Extreme smells. Animal instincts. Predator senses. Physical hunger. Emotional deadness. Pain. Memories. Lies. Betrayal. Trickery. Imprisonment.

These whirled through my mind, instantly becoming part of me. In minutes, I had years of this man's life etched into my thoughts and mind. I saw his past, his memories. I saw his life prior to now, and the years of difference. The small things, the unusual things, the funny things, the big things, and the everyday things.

And then the seconds his life became permanently uprooted. I saw as he was separated from his family in a way no other person could understand. I saw his mother, his sister, his father…I saw them all. Even his tea loving uncle. I saw their faces, and the memories that accompany them. I saw his best memories and his worst memories.

I saw a woman that had betrayed him, tricking him into an inescapable fate. She had cursed him because he'd stopped loving her. He'd been cursed to the form of a beast because he couldn't bring himself to return her feelings. He couldn't. _She_ was the monster, not him.

Anger welled up in me. He hadn't deserved this. He'd been trapped in a loveless marriage. So what? It hadn't been his fault he couldn't tell her those same three words. At least he'd been honest! He couldn't undo the arranged marriage. Before he'd been bound in a witch's curse, he'd been trapped inside marriage to a cold woman who had never understood anything but her own needs.

That had been a hundred years ago.

He had been cursed and trapped for over a hundred lonely years. If he didn't break it before the last lunar eclipse of the hundredth year, he'd be trapped forever in the wolf's body. He would be bound to the land he'd once carried his new bride over to call their own. Just hours after their first anniversary, since he'd failed to give her lies of affection, she'd used magic to trap him in the split replica of his beloved hunting hound's shape.

The way of breaking his curse was a series of steps. When I realized what they were, an overwhelming compassion made my eyes water, and I cried for him. I felt so sad for him, having been dealt those cards. I felt even worse that he'd never complained. He'd shouldered this burden alone this long, and soon, he'd have no other reality if something wasn't done. God, he was so strong. It made me respect him more just knowing everything. I'd never met a man with such a since of complexity. And I never would again.

I saw golden eyes reflected in an imagined mirror, the body of an impossibly large wolf-dog. Watching, the reflection turned into a handsome man, markings rising up to the skin as if pulled out from within, excruciating as they burned flesh, magically marking him with the written form of the curse.

I untangled through our minds the key to his curse, and assured him it wasn't impossible like he'd assumed it was. He placed his hand over mine as he pressed my hand to his markings. I could _feel_ them. I could actually feel a pulsing energy binding me to him, and my essence responded, echoing the resonance.

If this had been some weird novel, I would have acutely said I'd found my soul mate. But it wasn't. This man was _real_—not some hero from a book. This man was real. He was touching me as if he couldn't get enough of me. I realized my hands were doing to same, though I wasn't embarrassed. Physically, this was nothing in comparison to what close intimacy our essences had done.

His mouth never moved, but he spoke. _How do you like me now? _

"In what retrospective?" I asked him quietly, shyly. "How do I answer something you can just pluck from my mind? Zuko…_why?_"

He knew what I meant. If I wasn't his only choice, we both knew he might not have picked me to be the key to his proverbial lock and chains.

He answered only part of what I'd inquired. _I don't want to just pull that answer up. That's intrusion. Even if we could just yank the truth from one another, it's still invasion without consent. _His fingers trailed along my skin, leaving behind an invisible touch that stayed, echoing his warmth for a slight second.

"Then what do you call what you're doing in my mind?"

His expression hardened. _I can't verbally speak, Katara. You saw my memories. Even if I open my mouth and try, nothing will come out._

I raised a brow, and he rolled his eyes. His lips parted. His mouth moved, and the powerful muscles of his neck moved. But nothing came out. Not even a sound of trying.

_I told you. _He sighed. _Don't you think I would have talked by now if otherwise?_

He had a point. He opened a flood gate of frustration in our link, and I got to my knees and just hugged him. He'd been through so much. He accepted the embrace, holding me to him, though tense.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

He sounded indifferent, though I could feel the anger. _It's not your fault. There nothing you could have done to prevent what has already happened._

But there was something that I could do _now_ to prevent what _would _happen.

Even if I was his only chance now, that didn't mean I could give up on him. My weeping heart wouldn't allow that. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he wasn't given a chance at freedom. Even if it meant more to me than it did him, breaking his curse had now become one of by top priorities.

Because in order for his curse to be broken, the key events had to fall in order exactly as Mai had intended. To unmake his curse in four months time, it would either break one of us or the both of us.

First, Zuko had to be bound not only to his curse, but to a willing woman physically, mentally, and emotionally. Which was already done. That willing woman would be me, now that it was too late to go back. Second, he had to marry the woman he was linked to. Which…would be me, if this was in fact _not _a hallucinated fantasy of my wackiest romance deprived dreams. I heard Zuko heave another sigh as my mind raced over that.

I sent him a look that made him laugh, silently, of course, and he pulled me into his lap. My blush severely deepened as he nuzzled my neck.

So…_this_ was how it was going to be for the next four months or so? Bizarrely, I liked these conditions. I suddenly—unintentionally, I swear—erected a barrier in my mind, against a small discrete corner. Zuko didn't seem to hear my private thoughts as I stored key ones to this tiny portion of my mind. Even though I might be part of this deal, it didn't mean I could enjoy the benefits. Did it?

Then I chided myself for such indifferent, selfish thoughts.

He couldn't seem to stop touching me. Another thing about the curse. Neither he nor I could get enough of each other. I craved him. Just as he craved me—at least, I think. There was no objection to this man touching me. I certainly didn't mind this at all.

I let that shield drop, and was defiantly uncomfortable as Zuko raised a dark eyebrow. As soon as that discreet barrier had fallen, he'd immediately known those thoughts as they echoed into his hold.

"When exactly will you be able to speak again?" I asked him, changing the subject, loving the feel of his hands over my markings. Then I realized the towel had dropped. Blushing furiously, I yanked it back up as his chuckle filled my mind. Darn him and his sexy laugh.

Which goaded him into a grin.

I was actually stunned enough to stop thinking.

"Zuko, has anyone told you you're absolutely gorgeous?"

His hand rested on my knee, thoughtful. _No, but thank you, my beautiful bride to be. _He frowned, suddenly thinking of something. I knew even before he worded it at what he was getting at. _Getting you to fall in love with me doesn't seem that hard._

"No. But…" He'd already anticipated this having gotten the disapproval from my thoughts. "forcing yourself to fall in love _is _hard, Zuko. It's why you grew to hate Mai. Am I right? After you knew, you tried to force love to continue when you couldn't even bare it. Sure, you can get me to fall in love with you easily, but…if you force yourself to love me, you'd hate me. Then you'd be cursed because you didn't really love me. Even if you succeeded in getting _my _love," I watched as he realized this too. "You could doom yourself by trying too hard. It has to be real, not just desperation for freedom."

_Then…_ He slowly sorted through his thoughts. He pictured how he'd fall into love with me, setting up a fool proof plan to where it would be genuine love he would grow into. Not just a temporary one either. Mai _had _been specific about that. Unconditional love is what was needed to break the curse.

Zuko thought about this long and hard for all of five minutes. To fall in love with me, he would have to have contact. He needed to know I wasn't just a fantasy of his insane mind. He needed to know he had the chance to be free of his curse.

_I can do it._ He announced. _I might take me a while, but…I know that it's not completely out of my reach._

He obviously didn't care that I was aware of his thoughts. In detail, I saw his plans. The way—down to the very last precise sketchy idea—he was going to fall in love, unconditionally and fully.

Wow. Wasn't I the luckiest girl in the world! I couldn't think of a female on earth that wouldn't want to be in my position. I had the most amazing man that needed me _and _my love. He was going to have to work at this, and clearly, he was willing to put everything into breaking his curse.

At least he was amazingly desirable. At least I'd never get tired with looking at him. At least I was never going to get tired of touching him. At least I was never going to get tired of the possibilities in how we could spend time together. At least I was never going to get tired thinking of how to love him. At least I didn't see breaking his curse as a chore. At least I was never going to get tired of…

"You just heard all that didn't you?" I cast my eyes to the floor, embarrassed more because of my thoughts then the fact that neither of us was fully decent.

He seemed smug at this. _It's good to know I'm desirable to you. _He looked over to the mirror, and glimpsed our reflection. He pointed to it, softly making it known. _Look. On your side._

I got to my feet to get a closer look. I stopped, looking from the mirror to my stomach. Oh, great. Zuko's markings had transferred over to me. How lovely. Hadn't I already known this? Yep. That's right. He'd been too busy distracting me with his hand to have me really give a rip about the markings.

Looking closer, I realized almost none of ours were the same. In the floor length mirror, my eyes stopped, narrowing as I spotted something on my side and on his stomach. I twisted to look over my shoulder. "Is it just me, or is that one symbol moving?"

_It's moving. _He looked amazed at this, and was staring at the one that I was referring to. I stared down at it, suddenly insecure. My chin was lifted as he was suddenly there, using a gentle hand to make me look him in the eye. _It's one of Mai's sick reminders. That symbol is most likely going to keep moving like that until that part of the curse is unmade. It's still now._

And he was right. I looked over, and it had stopped moving. He let go of me, and the symbol started up again. It didn't hurt, but…it looked like it should. I reached out for his hand, and it stopped again.

My other palm met my face, and I cursed. "You mean to tell me that both of us are going to have a little silver squiggle shimmering like a blinking headlight every time we're not touching?"

_That's what it says._

"You can actually read that gibberish?" My voice was tight as I looked over the incoherent symbols. My eyes widened as I recognized one. Sure, I'd known it was magic. What surprised me was that I knew the origin.

_You're right. Mai was in one of the darkest covens in history. What no one knew was that she was the queen of them all. _He closed his eyes, disgust written all over his features. _That symbol is emphasized. What that says is,_ he traced out the lines and random symbols on himself. I swear I felt it too. _'Beware, only true love can break the curse'._

"Then what's emphasized?"

_The word 'beware'._

"How…" I muttered. What was the word that would fit best for what the situation called for?

…_sick minded?_ He offered. _Ironic? Masochistic? How predictable of an evil romantic of a witch?_

"Not what I would have said, but...yeah. You're right. Zuko, just how evil was Mai?" I needed to know how evil of a witch she was to understand how powerful her magic had been.

_If I were to say that her practice of magic would have made the most twisted, experienced blood witch pray to the Lord, would that be an indicator? _

Well…yeah, it would.

I remembered hearing from one of my fellow professors at the collage that there would only be one more lunar eclipse this year. If my math was right, then it was four months away, precisely. We had four months to break his curse or else.

_We have some time then. _He heard the echoes of my worrisome mathematics. _It's more time than I thought I had. _

I thought of something. Just how exactly was this possible?

"Zuko, how did you turn back? Into a human, I mean. How…?"

_Oh. You kissed me._

He shook his head, expression amused at my lack thereof.

_That's part of the curse too. I'm not sure how that worked, but…Mai somehow set it up where the woman I was bound to—you, in this case—would start the unmaking process by a simple declaration of affection. You kissed me earlier when I was trying to ignore those loud collage kids of yours. Remember? You ran out just as the magic started taking affect._

So…all I had to do was kiss him and…poof! He'd turned into a human?

_Not exactly. _Pain filled is eyes as he remembered.

Then how….?

Instead of letting me ask for his permission and delve through his memory as I had first intended to, he blocked that part off from my excess, and just told me. _It felt like I was being pulled from the inside out, Katara. I didn't let you hear what was going on, but…_ He shifted uncomfortably. _There's some damage in the den from my claws. I'm sorry._

"Just how bad is it?"

_Not bad. Just some groves in the floor._

Zuko as a wolf had been at least two-hundred pounds. I thought back to the size of his paws…

…which had been larger than my hands. Zuko held up his hands to show me, and I noticed how large they were. Correction, they were _still _larger than my hands. They were about the same size as his paws had been. My poor floors…

_Like I said, I'm sorry. _Apologetically, he shrugged.

My mind turned back to our challenge. Or rather, the rest of it. We'd already been over it, but just to make sure, I back tracked.

The third condition was the one that made me really scared. The third part of ths unmaking of his curse was that he had to honestly declare his undying love to this woman. He had to fall in love with her, and have her return his feelings. Zuko had to have this woman's unconditional love returned if he was ever to stay a man.

Which, if I was correct, was me.

_You're not going to go into shock, are you?_

I didn't think so. Not yet, anyway.

_That's good. Then…_ He cuddled me, and breathed in deeply. I leaned into him, closing my eyes. _Maybe we should get me some clothes._

I had to look up at the ceiling so I didn't look back down.

"You know, that might be a good idea."

The next four months were going to be a mess, and I didn't know anyone that could sympathize for me or Zuko. I didn't know how I was going to survive, or who to write up in my will. Sokka could do what he wanted with my things, but should I include some things for my students? Aang would like my television, I knew for sure, and—

_When do we get married?_

Oh…God.

So... this was my life. My name is Katara. I am twenty-four years old, and two months ago, I lived a decently fair, average life. Though I live pay check to pay check, the house I live in is a blend of modern conveyance and older architect. I also have a big brother who can put a line-back to shame at the breakfast table. Though I haven't seen them in a while, my dad and his best friend are medical researchers in the top of their field. About four years ago, I met my best friend is a twenty-two year old majoring in zoology named Aang. My entire life, I always wanted a happy ending - just like any other female I've ever met. I also just recently became an Old World Literature professor at one of the world's most discrete, but most advanced, colleges. As of this morning, I couldn't wait to perfect my yard and harvest my first load of fruits and vegetables.

And somehow...somehow, I wound up becoming not only roommate with one of the arrogant males I've ever known, but eventfully I'd be the key to unlocking his curse, his friend, his partner, his lover...

...and God willing...

...his wife.

_Don't forget the last thing on the requirements, baby. _

Ah. He was right. My vivid imagination was going to keep me up all night if he didn't make himself decent. Either that or the both of us would be awake for a while.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko." My voice was teasing, and picked a towel from the rack. He caught it, giving me a blank look with I motioned he cover himself up "I almost forgot. Let's head out to get your naked butt some clothes."

I made the mistake of letting my eyes travel over his body again, and the blood rushed to my face. My nostrils flared. I kept my eyes on his face and a smile curled on his lips.

It seemed _someone_ was happy to see me.

* * *

This section concludes heflo's writings. Chapters 1-4 were her works. From this point on, I will take over. While I'm going to miss the way she wrote her stories and the random ways she did most things, I'm more proud of her now that she's decided to pursue life outisde of the darkness of the compter room.

If you were a fan, you know the drill. She probably would like to know that you support her story relief. So....review, please?

-Eralynn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. Never, ever, ever.** Oh, darn it.

Notes: I'm not sure how Everyday Life With Zuko, My New Roommate was actually conceived, but I'm going to be very clear here. After many numerous tries, the light bulb finally exploded in an epic explosion above my fried, bewildered brain. This totally random plotline had me so frustrated for the last few days. Before everything went in the crock pot just right, I'd been staring at so many false starts at how to continue it, and erasing thousands of words just because they didn't seem right. Then I realized my problem. Everything I'd written for this story up to that exact moment _hadn't_ been right.

It's not the author that milks their imagination of creative sets of scenarios that makes the story. It's the story that beautifully extracts the creativity of how someone can endlessly imagine a set of scenarios. A story is a story because it's expressed the way it demandingly urges a receptive person to quickly find ways to express the story before it goes unheard. The strength of the story doesn't matter on who tells it, or the fame of the author. It's how strong the story rings inside people's mind and how well they relate to it.

I now have the pleasurable honor to present chapter five of this story. I hope I delivered just the right doses that all of you enjoy.  
-Eralynn

* * *

So after having dug up the_ only_ logical article of clothing in my house that I knew had chance of fitting his large frame, and having heard him complain tetchily about what little I had to offer him, I'd say it has been a good twenty minutes or so had passed since I'd been wrapped up in a century old curse. Give or take a few minutes or so.

This whacked up curse that I'm wholly caught up in is Zuko's only reality. Somehow, I've become the key he needs to break it. _Me_ of all people. I'm not sure if this was an accident, fate, or ironic coincidence, but my life went from utterly mundane to a total fairy tale. Well, either that or a sick minded nightmare that's just waiting to spiral uncontrollably back into any person's worst dreams.

The trashing rustle of Zuko figuring out how to put jeans on was concerning to me. It really was. Did it normally take someone this long to pull on a pair of jeans, zip up the zipper and button the one and only button over the railroad tracks? Now, while I knew the concept of zipper was new to him, it didn't mean he would get hurt, would it? I mean, it wasn't _that _hard to figure out. Right?

I was somewhat comforted in the fact that he had wisely taken his fair share of time in front on my television to further advance his understanding of the modern world, _but…._

Really, to be honest, I didn't watch much television myself. I was aware I was gone for long periods of the weekdays, and every other Saturday. And with that much accumulated time watching modern day trens, history documents, current event, sports, hobbies, and finally the news once I arrived home? Surely there was some tutorial for guys on how to dress themselves for the first time in a hundred years.

Geez. That just sounded too pathetic for my liking.

Hmm… Just how much different were my jeans than the ones I'd handed Zuko?

Surely, if Sokka had owned them, they mustn't be too complicated. My brother was simpleminded at times, but the one thing I'd always been thankful for was that he at least had enough sense to know how to dress himself properly.

Further, I knew this pair of jeans were at least cleaned. (Unlike the mountain of dirty laundry I knew Suki now dealt with.) I'd washed them myself before hanging them up in this small forgotten closet near the well hidden utility room. They looked worn in, with a laid back vibe. Simple, yet I imagined very edgy on a man like Zuko.

Now that I was picturing him with jeans on, I thanked my procrastination. It had been a good thing I'd never mailed Sokka's jeans back. He wasn't going to miss them, so I didn't see why I'd bother now that they were being put to good use.

My thoughts stirred. I could feel a slight irritation from Zuko. Splashes of rising annoyance swam around, suddenly.

And then they were gone.

Had I spoken too soon? He'd become so frustrated that he'd slammed down none to gently on our connection to one another. Oh, well. Then again, he'd also been a wolf for quite some time, and had needed no clothes to cover his thick black pelt. Supposing, I casually wrapped my arms around myself. I was cold, even with after I'd earlier paused in my search to crank up the heater.

But now that I was thinking about it….

This same man that I had my back turned _was_ from the last century, on top of previously been trapped in the form of a wolf. And I knew they didn't have zippers back then, so… Hmmmm……

From the fumbling that I heard, it didn't seem like he was having too many problems, but…

Understandingly, I'd tried to send Zuko instructions from my own well practiced experience with Levi's, but I became exhausted from this immediately.

It was too hard. I felt for him, but there was very little for him to be able to sense. I was reaching for smoke, and it was slipping though my fingers.

This was all of a sudden too. Or at least, that I'd become aware of. Like a partial shadow, he was there, but not as much as before. Where had his warmth gone? And what of the feeling of wholeness as our souls brushed one another? What had happened to the indescribable deep intimacy I'd found myself bound to in the complete package of a sinfully handsome man?

I could barely feel the curse that bound us, humming silently in an inaudible langue of sensations and complex forms of intense simplicity.

How come I was just noticing this? The lack of being able to feel him rousing easily inside of me was newer to me than the whole concept of _not _having him within a thoughts reach. It was unacceptable. I needed to know what had happened.

More importantly, now that I knew what I was missing, the need to have it back was overpowering, demanding.

Had it had really only been twenty minutes or so ago I'd been in my shower, with my head all to myself and my soul simply worn from gardening all day long? I was already losing the ability to feel him! My, God.

I guess Mai really had been specific. Was this part of the first condition? Or was it just because Zuko had accidently brought up a shield around himself, blocking me off?

But that was stupid. Why would he do that? And since he hadn't touched me to indicate acknowledgment, and since he hadn't projected his voice…

Even as I comprehended this, I noticed it became harder and harder to sense him. Like a light dimmer, it became a little harder to feel him. I was becoming less and less aware of the man that could very well be my soul mate.

He was just feet away, too. Needing to show myself that I was a worthy enough person, I decided to try for myself to see if I could work my way through the barrier that was cloaking his presence inside of me. I knew he had rooted parts of himself within me, and I in him, but in the brief moment, those roots were nowhere in range. If I wasn't mistaken, they'd either been reeled in, or had become completely invisible to my knowledge.

Trying again, I inwardly searched. I looked for him, but I couldn't quite get a good hold. When I closed my eyes, all I could see was the darkness behind closed eyelids.

Whereas a few minutes ago, I was aware of everything he was. His essence, the rumbling complexity of his emotions… the different colors… the new sounds… smells… and predatory like instincts, his memories….

Timidly, I understood that since we were bound, it should be no problem reaching him. But…

Since I couldn't immediately grab a hold of Zuko through the dimming bond thread that was fraying, wouldn't it be a direct short cut to just find him through the curse that bound us together?

I knew not to play with fire, but surely just a little curiosity with a curse's magic would be too bad. It had been because of magic Zuko had been cursed, but it had also been magic that had set him on the road to unmaking that curse, so….

With my eyes closed, and my focuses inwardly centered, I imagined myself at the end of a hallway. After a long painful moment, I thought nothing was going to happen.

I imagined myself as a small being, and strangely, the feeling of becoming the very bottom of the food chain swamped me. I felt as if I was inching closer towards an awaiting trap.

But that wasn't possible. I was simply seeking my mate's essence. We were both intertwined in the curse's magic, so _technically…_

Hmmm…I forgot what I was getting at.

Jumpy, I tried to force myself to calm down. In order to reopen what Zuko and I already had, it would be simple. Because I knew it was there. It just needed a quick repair.

Which, I guess I was doing.

A few more seconds passed. I could hear the fumble of hands with a zipper, but I had other things to be concerned about for the moment.

Zuko was ignoring me. Obviously. He was busy with the stupid pair of jeans, and here I was staring at a wall, wondering why our link had suddenly switched off like a light switch. But I wasn't going to let him win. It was a game. That was it! It was just pretend! Oh, wow. So he was testing me? Okay. I'd play along. Did he want to see how I could handle situations like this before they happened? Dang, wasn't it a little soon for that? I mean, we had four months to unmake his curse.

Well, if this was a little competitive game he was wanting to plat, Then I was all for having a little competition. I was going to show him I could outsmart his ploy, and prove that I could see through the magic that I was only just acquainted with.

_With_ his pants on. I wanted to see the fallen angel with a pair of casual jeans. I knew I'd seen him with less, but my curiosity really made me desire to see if he could fit in with the day in age we were in now.

Besides, if our bond-link opened like last time, then we were in for a ride of sizzling hormones. I was looking forward to that. I mean, there was nothing wrong with him shutting me out if he was just teasing. Great minds think alike, I remembered the old quote.

He's just wanting that rush of heat like the first time. I was fine with that. If he wanted to quicken the pace, then I was ready for it, but not for the—

Then something occurred.

Gradually, the symbols on my skin started hurting, biting in a torturous way. Enduring the prickling sensations, I bit back a gasp successfully as sharp aches bloomed, outlining the foreign symbols and then some.

I found a stronger, surer thread—a red line, wavering, lead down to a doorway at the end of my imagined hallway. It had worked! As I focused on this trail, several other colors faded in and out of my mind's eye. They were colors unknown to man—beautiful, serene, rapturous, and captivating.

The same colors a predator—not so unlike a wolf—would see on an adrenaline high.

Before I second guessed myself, I chose the one that felt most like Zuko, and dove after it.

Sucked in, the last voluntary image that blipped through my mind was of a black hole. And I had gone straight down the center.

Déjà vu reminded me instantly that my choice was permanent, replaying backwards as I was snared for the ride until it was through.

What I'd grasped was magic alright. Its hold was enthralling. Just as I was addicted to the man I knew as Zuko, its drug like qualities were dangerously tempting. I was human, but now that I had been exposed and entangled, there was no turning back until the wave was over. I wasn't a magic wielder, but my mate was. And though him and our curse, I had a limited access to inhuman tangles I probably shouldn't be messing with. All I wanted was to have his essence strongly rooted. Was that too much to ask for?

Besides, I think at this point, I won the round. The prize was a supernatural kiss, one that would be exhilarating for the both of us.

These frightening senses of unknown origin whirled through my confused mind, seeping from my mind into my nerves and traveling outward to the tips of my hands and feet, instantly becoming part of me.

Breathing in, I already knew what I'd find.

Like before, Zuko's scent was the first thing my temporarily heightened senses discovered. The air was saturated with the most heavenly smell I'd ever come across. A content exhale escaped my lips as I shivered.

My heart was pounding, thundering in slowest beat, and I couldn't breathe right. A moment or so passed. Slowly, my heart thudded against my ribs. My mind cease to coherent thought. Nothing made sense. The colors in my vision blurred, split, and finally resettled. I blinked furiously as I heard noises—pitches of sound that shouldn't have been heard by human ears— that grated against my ears, then eased into practical nonexistence. Just in seconds, the smell of no explainable words made me quiver in delight, and emotions crested in a way I couldn't describe.

Icily, a plunge of searing cold froze every parts of me.

Then splotches of sparkling tingles pulsed behind my eyelids, as if I'd changed the channel of the television and landed on the mystery channel with no reception.

Oh, God.

I'd picked the wrong thread of magic.

I'd picked a definite source to Zuko, but not the original link. It wasn't familiar, and a completely different depth of terror filled me.

Behind the privacy of my eyelids, a painful flash of blinding light numbed me. My ears rang, and my head throbbed. I felt as emptiness became a huge gap in my immediate conscious.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing that I was aware of was that something wasn't right. The thudding inside my tender skull subsided in chorus.

Something was _really_ not right. Oh, God. Why was there this terrible feeling inside of me? This feeling of writhing dread that pitted deeply inside my stomach seemed to have lassoed a constricted hold on my rib cage, crushing my frantically beating heart.

Why—

Oh, my god. I couldn't remember the things he'd showed me. Nothing. I knew he'd showed me his life, but I could even remember the smallest inkling right now. I'd known everything about him just seconds ago. Oh, my God. What had happened?

They simply weren't there. It was just me and the thread bear link that held our bond together.

Wait. Hold up. How had we become bonded?

As I realized this, my limbs became heavy, and I became drowsy.

He was totally oblivious.

Wait. Who was _he?_

And where was the grumpy, shaggy wolf I knew would surely be wandering around, lurking somewhere as he impatiently for me to provide dinner? And why was I standing in the hallway near the basement? Hadn't I just taken a shower a little while ago?

A few minutes ago, the man I suddenly felt separated from would have been able to pick up on this. I couldn't feel him at all now. I was alone again, with a since of depravation so strong that my eyes watered, and several tears slipped down before I recognized the wetness that was rolling down my face.

Shouldn't he be sharing this sudden loss of…something, too? But…wait. I was missing something big here. How would he have been able to? I knew he couldn't speak physically, by why wasn't he able to?

Alarmed at the loss of energy and the sluggish soreness that enveloped me, I bit back a moan. I reached out for the support of the wall, leaning against it. My head hurt, as if someone were knocking for frantic entrance.

I slouched a little, my shoulders tensing as I wished the pounding away.

The pounding became harder. It echoed inside my head, and an aguish of my own inner irritated protests made me choke on my own breath.

There was no migraine medication that could cure this monster of all headaches.

My legs weren't going to hold me up. And I was going to faint.

I curled into myself, falling on my knees to the plush carpet.

* * *

When I became aware again, my head still hurt. Not as badly, but it was too bright for me to open my eyes.

A sharp inhale alerted me I wasn't alone.

But there wasn't much I could do.

Something was lightly pressed to my lips, and cool liquid flirted with my lips. Parched, I greedily accepted the water, protesting weakly when it was taken away. It eased the dryness in my mouth, but I wanted more.

I was gently shifted, and I realized how comfortable I was. This took my attention from the water to whatever I was resting against. Lying against the warmest source of delicious heat, I curled sideways into it, distinguishing that I was safe. Turning my face to breathe in the wonderful smell, I breathed deeply, relaxing into the comforting firmness that I fit perfectly into.

When I went to sleep and relinquished to the lingering headache, I didn't comprehend that it was a man that I was laying against. He had propped himself against the wall so he was supported as he encircled me with his body, pulling the sheets of my bed so that I was covered. Nor did I recognize that we made a picturesque contrast, him cradling my sleeping form only as a lover would.

Had I been awake, I would have seemed how devastated he was.

And had I recognized him, I would have understood what my foolish had cost us.

My short term memory.

Of him.

* * *

**TBC….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I have no knowledge of owning Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

* * *

When I awoke, I smelled food. Tantalizing, scrumptious, wholesome food. The familiar sight of my suite-like bedroom surrounded me as I gently awoke, yet I felt as if I'd been hit in the head with something. _A phantom pain,_ I mused gingerly. I knew I should be feeling something, but it was just up and gone. All the better, I supposed languidly.

Tangled slightly in the cotton sheets, I lay there for a moment. I needed heavy duty coffee—pronto. The need for a routine caffeine boost was probably not a good addiction for a twenty four year old woman, but it was what got me through.

Jaw slacking, I breathed in again. Rubbing my eyes, I brushed my unruly hair out of my face. Falling in a tumble, it tickled my elbows.

I didn't know how it was possible, but someone other than me was cooking. Was that the wonderful smell of breakfast?

Or had I been hit in the head that hard?

There was no recollection of being hit in the head, but either way, I no longer had a migraine. That was what mattered most. It was the first migraine of mine that had passed this quickly. And for that, I was thankful.

My stomach drew me out of the bed, and for a minute, I was lazily content on waking up. Still groggy, I yawned, exhausted. What time was it? And more importantly, how long did I have before I needed to drive my happy butt to work?

Thank God it was an easy summer this go round. Though I only taught three days a week, that didn't mean I didn't have reason to show up on campus on other workdays. I was also a tutor for both college kids, and high school kids. On the days I didn't teach, I reported there not just to teach, but to prepare these kids how to learn for themselves before sending them on their merry ways.

Standing, I stretched. I looked out the window, surprised that the heavy curtains had been drawn open. For a moment, I was unfocused, wondering of when that could have happened. Had I done that? I didn't think so, but who else could it have been? I'd made my way to my bed, so I must have. Because I knew Zuko couldn't have done it without waking me—

Zuko!

Holy crap.

I'd forgotten about Zuko.

Oh, man, I could only guess how pissed the hungry two hundred pound wolf was. He was probably contemplating how to get me back, if I knew the workings of his mind well enough. My normally nonchalant housemate was probably starving right now.

My stomach growled. Oh, okay. I needed nourishment, too. If I felt like eating a horse, I surely couldn't imagine what a two hundred pound wolf would find appetizing right now. Great. Looks like I'd be running up the grocery bill when I went there to replace what the two of us were going to feast on.

But…

Hold on. Then why did my house smell like French toast and scrumptious omelets?

My brows dipped, furrowing as I repeatedly blinked away tiredness. Unsuccessfully, of course.

I continued to stare outside. By the way the shadows fell across the land, shaping and layering the way the light concentrated on the ground, I knew it was still early. Not too early, but not too late—just mid morning time when the birds were starting to relax and their chitterling and whatever other vocals they sung had hushed a bit. It didn't appear to be noon, yet, so I took the time to appreciate the natural beauty of the world outside.

From this view, I couldn't see any of yesterday's hard work. I knew without being able to see that part of land, that it would be perfect, groomed, but with a natural, untouched beauty. But saying the same about what I _could_ see, the view was still gorgeous. Grass that never seemed to grow any longer than even the most immaculate yard was a lush healthy green, a thick carpet covering the ground. The ancient dancing trees seemed to sway, their thousands and thousands of leaves brushing one another to produce a soft raspy rustle as limbs shifted in graceful movement. Standing against a sky of pure blue, the seemingly endless amount of land stretch before me, only ending right before an equally endless boundary of thick wooden fencing.

I spotted Haru's cattle in the not so far away distance, grazing together, moving only when they wanted more appetizing greenery. They were on the other side of the fencing, all clumped together. There were spotted ones, and full bodied colors. There were also Calves mixed in the rounded, content heifers and bulls. Whether playing, dozing, or staying close to their mothers, long ears flicked as they shook off an unseen fly.

Haru would probably be inspecting the fencing and gates today. It was Monday. Even though we didn't see each other normally, I could always count to see him in the distance as he made sure his fencing was alright for another week, hoping for no needed repairs.

Resting my hand against the warmed window, the glass was smooth to the touch, clean and very clear. About an inch of transparent glass stood in my way of the warm summer's day. Outside, I knew it would be unnervingly humid, but where I was standing in the shelter of my air conditioned home, the temperature was pre-set for the day, and wouldn't change until the cooler months unless the air conditioner decided to give its last sputtered sound.

With the money I'd paid for it, it'd better not break now, though. If it did, then it was going to be rest assured I was getting a working one, free of charge. And if I had to go in flirtatious mode to get the repair man to recuperate, then I'd do it while internally gagging. It was a good thing I had a good poker face, or else I made have not been able to control the shiver of disgust that ran through me.

My stomach rumbled, displeased. I needed something, or the cramps would be the end of me. A huge glass of water would suffice too. Both, in the best.

Dressed in my tank top and pajama pants, I went to investigate the alluring smell drawing me towards the kitchen.

* * *

Low and behold, when I silently crept towards my kitchen, I had imagined that an _intruder _had come in, and decided to raid my pantry. Or rather, raid the entre kitchen, and assemble enough breakfast for two.

After the bewilderment had initially passed, I could have sworn I string of curses left my mouth. I didn't know, though. No sound had come past my lips.

_It was only proper etiquette now, when you intrude in someone's home, dear sister._ I could almost hear my brother's voice as my imagination conjured a remarkable likeness.

I missed him, truth be told. I missed seeing him and his goofy self. And I missed Suki. Along with Sokka, she'd been one of the only friends I'd had growing up. Back when we were little, nothing could intrude our playtime. We'd romp around in the park, all the while laughing with childish joy.

Too bad they had to ruin our trio by becoming an item. Hmph. Oh, well. I'd gotten used to the idea by now. It didn't mean I couldn't miss them any less.

Yet….it wasn't a question as to where the smell was going from. It was more like…what and who was causing it? I knew Zuko was only a two hundred pound wolf, but….

It was either that or Aang—yet, I _knew_ I hadn't given anyone else the keys. My ferocious housemate would have scarfed them down before they even realized that they'd disturbed his beauty rest from atop the couch. Or worse—they'd interpret one of his television shows. Oh, god. I could actually see that horrible fate inside my head, and I shook my head. _Bad, Katara, bad!_ I told myself. _Never wish unto others as you'd have it wished upon yourself_.

Sad things, was that I'd gotten away with interrupting him and Scrubs before. And Clean House, and Iron Chef, and Dirty Jobs, and….Well, a lot more than I could think of.

How in the world had I escaped from that?

Oh, geez. Was I stupid. I paused, frowning. How was it that I had the courage to stand up to a magnificent beast, give him a piece of my mind, and stare him in the eye when I was too scared to even wave hello to my handsome neighbor when I drove by?

Pots—or pans—clanked rather nosily. My ears rang, and uncomfortably tones of sounds washed in my head, familiar yet foreign. Tensing, the notion finally hit me full force. Holy crap! There was another person inside my home! And Zuko was being utterly silent. That terrified me. Because that meant he had—

The radio went on. I jumped, my heart beating a tattoo inside my rib cage.

Why had Zuko let someone else in? The idiot was going to be mauled! Or stupefied… or something. There was no way the two hundred pound wolf would _ever_ be this loud. Even when he watched the television, Zuko had never made this loud of a racket. At least, not while I was home.

And since when had my air conditioner made that keening whine? Hm. I'd have to get that check out— I paid too much money for it to be producing that annoying buzz.

Tiptoeing down the hallway, I pressed myself close to the wall, inching close to the corner of the hallway. It was a good thing that I knew exactly where I could stand, or else, I would have been seen. There was a single angle that one could see both the kitchen and the dining room in this hallway—by looking at the large rectangular mirror positioned high on the wall. It had been for decorating purposes, but to my luck and misfortune…

Suddenly catching a glimpse of a figure from the very corner of the reflection, I flinched, stepping backwards. I picked up the heaviest thing around me—my shoes—already mapping out where the next projectile was the exact second the sneakers were flung into the air.

I could only see the man's back, but from what I _could_ see, I immediately knew a few things about the intruder. He was tall—the tip of my head probably would barely reach his jaw line. His dark hair was unusually different than modern day styles. Or in the very least, he had it tied back in at the nape of his neck, gathered loosely. His broad shoulders were defiantly real, and the strong arms attached to them couldn't and shouldn't be taken lightly in a fight.

Oh, great. The intruder wasn't just any man. His back was any woman's half dressed fantasy. And if this was what I thought from seeing him from behind, then I _really _hoped I didn't get distracted enough to forget to throw my dusty shoes at his head. Because if I was going to fling my favorite pair of shoes at anyone, I'd really hate for it to be a really good looking man.

I silently crept along, proud of my finesse at stealth. I couldn't even hear my slow paced breathes. If the situation wasn't so serious, I may have smiled at my momentary lack of klutziness.

I stepped away from the wall, raising my hand, my knuckles white from gripping the shoe so hard. Somehow, I crossed the distance without disturbing him from my recipe books.

Huh? What the…

I'd been… _right? _Now would you look at that. I paused. Dumbfounded, I stared, wondering. I'd just snuck up on the intruder... successfully? Not that was just not normal. It was a feeling of victory and skittishness that played inside me. I'd _never_ been able to sneak up on anyone in my life before. Shouldn't this be the time when a person is _not _able to do so?

He was just a foot away, facing the counter. Now that I was close, I couldn't say that my eyes were playing tricks on me. The back of my intruder was a sight to behold. And if I wasn't so wary, I may have just thought I was hallucinating. In a semi-good way, though.

Because if I was still dreaming, then Mr. Intruder wouldn't just do breakfast—he'd eagerly do the laundry too before I kicked him out.

About half a minute had passed since I'd raised my arm. It was so tense that it started cramping, but I forced it to stay raised as an abrupt thought interrupted my focus. Why hadn't Zuko made quick work of this yummy looking specimen standing in my kitchen? Hold up. Where was Zuko, to begin with?

No matter. Other issue at the moment.

Who? Intruder. Doing what? Intruding. When? _Now._

My mind was on hyper-speed obviously. Adrenaline rush, I twitched. Smells distracted me. I was hungry, but that could come later.

The normal reaction would be stupid, so I blinked it into nonexistence It would go along the lines of: _AH!_ _There's a robber in the house! Call the police, someone call the police! Oh, my God! Help, anyone, help! _

Honestly, what retarded person would do that after they'd succeeded to getting within range to knock the man out?

Because of how I'd come to live and adjust to life living with the abnormal, A.K.A. Zuko, my thoughts mused along the lines of: _Great. Zuko's nowhere to be seen. Good for nothing wolf-hybrid. And for God's sake! The intruder makes breakfast, of all things?! He could have _at least _set out the silver ware!_

There was food on the table, tantalizing to my hungry belly and mouthwatering. Whoa. I'd been toying around with the thought, but it was true! I had an intruder break into my house that had freaking made enough breakfast for three people! What the heck was wrong with this picture?!

Mr. Intruder seemed to be oblivious to my presence and my humorous thoughts. He shifted on his feet, and the sound of pages turning was the answer to my earlier question. By the looks of it, he really was the reason there was food on the table. And loads of it, too.

At least the counters were cleaned. And the mess was gone. And the food was ready to be eaten. And the—

Thoughts frozen in midsentence, I felt shame. I'm so stupid. I really am. It's just not normal for a person to behave this way, is it?

A full minute had past. I should've brought the shoe down on the man's head a long time ago, but I was standing here while my thoughts raced all over the place.

I glanced back, nervous. Idiot hadn't noticed my attempt at sneaking up. Was this a joke? If it was, it sure was a terrible way to rub it in my face that this would be the one and only time I snuck up on anyone.

Just as I was about to bring down my shoes on his head, he turned around, stopping me. A strong grasp cut off my attack, and I swore at the contact. In a matter of seconds, he'd plucked the shoes from my grasp, and he was grasping my shoulders.

I expected to be hurt after this, but it never came.

Instead, a noisy sigh was all that I heard.

"I'm not sure what side of the bed you woke up on," the man retorted, "but if you've any sense, don't take it out of me. I made breakfast. Would you hurt the chef? I thought you were smarter than that!"

He was…_Wow._

Had the situation been different, I'm sure I would have let out a giddy sigh or melted into a puddle like some boneless heap.

Who was he? I'd never seen him before in my life, but I did know another fact to add the collection I'd already gathered.

I didn't even begin to imagine what had caused that kind of scar. A burn, if I was right. Like his flesh had been seared for only seconds, yet the reminding mark would last for a life time.

Despite that, he was still handsome. To me, he was beautiful—breath taking, even. My poor hormone balance was on the over drive, and I found him the most desirable man alive. His sinewy muscles rippled as he shifted on his feet. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. He was absolutely the most stunning man I'd ever looked at, boasting strong broad shoulders that tapered down into a lean rippling waist. His black hair was long, tied at the nape of his neck with a hair tie. Had he taken that from my bathroom? My eyes fell to his muscular chest. The unusual amulet hung around his neck was a large dark stone, smooth and circular in shape, strung on a simple black leather cord.

Something about the amulet distracted me. It was just as captivating as the wearer.

Defined features, a dark mane of raven's wing locks, full lips, vividly searching golden eyes… Everything about this man was evenly proportioned, from his lean, toned frame and handsome features, to smaller details such as the startling power of his gaze, and the angry red scar.

We stared at one another, though I didn't understand the reason I was light headed until my lungs had resembled shriveled air sacks. Much needed air rushed through my partially open mouth, and I shook my head as a dusting of little spots danced before my eyes.

Something flashed in his eyes, and I registered that look as one of recognition. Did he know me? But how? I would remember a man like him—my deprived female hormones would never allow such a specimen to go unremembered.

The fallen angel let me go, and I stumbled backward, catching my balance my grabbing a counter. Approaching me, his head cocked, looking at me expectantly. I put a few feet between us, yet something was weird.

Other the fact that a random stranger was standing in my kitchen, there was still something off. He was half naked, gorgeous, and….

He blinked, nostrils flaring. Eyebrow raised, he stared expecting at me. For a moment, he waited. When nothing happened, he looked confused. It was the look a person gave someone when they were disappointed. As if I'd done something wrong and—

Enough! I had done nothing wrong! Why was he looking at me like that? I opened my mouth, yet nothing came out. _Speak already!_ I internally shouted to myself.

The stranger jumped. Startled, he winced. He rubbed his temple, resembling a man with splitting headache. "Agni! I never did that to you! Oh, I may have been assertive, but _that_ was just uncalled for."

Huh?

Seconds ticked by, and in frustration, I tried over and over to speak. My throat started aching after so much strain, yet not even the cough that had become trapped would be heard.

I couldn't speak—it was physically impossible. Was I scared? Yes. Was I angry? Yes. Was I confused? _Yes!_

"Katara?"

I glared. How the heck did he know my name?

"I'm talking." He sounded dumbfounded, and his expression was priceless. Whatever had ailed him, he had recovered from quickly. He straightened up, yet was relaxed as he leaned against the counter.

_And I'm not, genius. _I bristled. Since it was clear the man wasn't going to hurt ne, I glanced around, searching for a certain AWOL predator. Holy mother, where was the telepathic enigma when I needed him?

"Right here." The stranger started slowly.

Excuse me?

"I'm right here," He repeated. This time, he seemed disgustingly clam. Fingers wrapping around a ceramic handle, he chose one of my chipped mugs, pouring coffee in it. Gently placing the karef back in its cradle, he twisted around.

He smiled.

And my thoughts came to a screeching halt. It was only a hint of a smile, but the effects were just as dazzling.

Forget being the most exquisite man alive—I think my prayers were answered! There was an attractive half naked man in my kitchen. He had made breakfast, a simple meal that looked appetizing enough to drool over.

Would it be too much to wish he do laundry, too?

"Coffee?" He peered down at the steaming liquid inside. "Hmmm, I could have sworn I made it stronger than that. No matter. You have to deal with that. It's not as strong as you normally fix it, but it'll suffice for the moment."

It hit me. Zuko's voice was coming from the stranger's mouth. Those were Zuko's eyes I was looking into, and the man's hair was the same color as Zuko's pelt.

No wonder I had been confused.

There was no stranger in my house. I wasn't going to have to worry about Zuko eating anyone because he was no longer a wolf. In this matter, cannibalism was illegal. A human man had no need to consume another person. Which, Zuko obviously knew—there was enough food on the table to explain that bit to me.

Zuko had become a man. A beautiful one, abet, but still a human man. It was a new notion to me, but I could handle it.

Like all other strange things I learned to understand, I did the same with this situation. I accepted it.

I nodded, taking the mug. Surprisingly, a genuine smile stretched over my lips.

As far as I was concerned, this morning was going to become another first occurrence in my life.

"So why the sneakers?" He asked me. "Your heels would have done more damage, you know. Or is my theory of your thoughts being disjointed before your daily vat of coffee correct? Hmmm?"

I stand corrected. New problem!

Bad news was that I was living with a living breathing _man_. I've been living with him for a while, but the difference now was that my attraction to him was crazy off the charts. I wasn't sure what was and wasn't available to him now, but I was sure new things were possible. Nothing good could come of this, and I knew it.

Worse, this man was also a former wolf hybrid bound by some curse after he'd pissed off a witch. I didn't know how I knew this, but if it was magic that had turned him into a predator, then that was the only explanation as to why he was standing on two legs now.

I had a healthy dose of wariness of this magic. Why, though? I wondered. I had never _seen_ it in action, so why…? Was it because I know knew how powerful it was? If it could turn Zuko back and forth between forms, then I had a feeling it could do so much more than I could imagine.

Yet there was one thing even more significant that that. I was going to have to cohabitate with him. Zuko. Meaning I was going to have to live with someone I couldn't ignore. There was no way _not_ to. And as for all the other details that were going to be here now….

"Well, I guess my theory _is_ right." He huffed with a shake of his head. "Hurry up and drink. By the way you're acting right now, you'll be doing good if the caffeine kicks in before noon."

So much for his attitude changing as well. Darn. And I was just about to get my hopes up.

* * *

**Notes: **If you are frowning from the last chapter, with your eye brows maneuvered in ways I can't hope to imitate, then read this before you go on._Katara_, not Zuko, screwed up. Zuko hadn't shut down their bond—it's impossible in this story. What happened was this—Zuko gets frustrated, started thinking inappropriate words, and makes it to where his foul mouth goes unheard by Katara; Katara misinterprets Zuko's attempt to shield her from his colorful language, messes with the unseen bonds of the magic that intertwines them, and severs partial connection and her short term memory of Zuko in human form _and_ Zuko's memory of turning human. Here's the new twist. They're still bound, but Katara doesn't recognize Zuko's appearance at first glance. Now Zuko's still bound to her, and her to him, but now they'll be facing some new problems.

Neither of them remember their bond, the curse, or the requirements. They're still bound, but they have no idea. The calendar is set, but neither of them remember a thing of it. With the way things are, all the two of them understand is that Zuko...er....transformed over night.

Stupid Katara. They're still bound, but she's made their lives even more complicated.


End file.
